


Hope In Each Other

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All in the Undertale universe, All on the surface together with the five, Angst, Angst doesnt seem like a real word right nos, Angst with a Happy Ending, B was a little bit of a dick without realizing, But especially Fell, Cause of Fell, College Professors and Students, Dats fine, Depression, Especially about Newtale Papyrus, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gaster AU, Gaster not being sciency, Gasters wanting to be happy, He's a sad boi, Homophobia, I added the Swapfells into this because they need love too, I mean, I wanted fluff with these nerds, Law Student, M/M, More random things, Multi, Newtale Sans is so cute, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Violence, That one where theyre all in the void together, They are but arent, This is bullshite, Thoughnot how you'd expect, UF Gaster is protective, Well - Freeform, art student, its fine, med student, random headcanons, so are most the Gasters, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Yay for sucky titles.The Gasters find a way out of the void,only to find themseleves still together, in Wing's Universe. They find their repsective Sans' and Payrus',all living tigether on the surface. While some found it easy to reinsert themselves into their sons' lives, others found it practically impossible, even with how changed they were. Maybe, just maybe, with each others help, they could be happy once more.First long term fic,dont expect much from me. Ill update tags as i add more.





	1. Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, real quick, names that i gave each one:  
> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin (you will get a reason for this, promise)  
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten (had no idea what to do with him honestly)  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon
> 
> Also, a lot of headcanons with NewTale Papyrus. He isnt mentioned much, so I kinda... Yeah.

Fell groaned softly as he woke, his bones aching. He felt like he had taken a long fall, and landed on every single bone in his body. Slowly, he sat up, only to feel cold. And snow. 

Snow? 

His vision cleared slowly, to find himself in Snowdin. Not his Snowdin, but definitly Snowdin. Quickly, Fell looked around, to see the others, B closest to him, curled into a ball. 

Fell went to stand properly, but couldnt, being too dizzy. A soft groan came from his other side, and he looked over,almost making himself sick. 

Swap was waking, sitting up and blinking to clear his eyes. "F-fell?" The other focused on Fell, who nodded slowly. 

"How are we still... Together?" Fell muttered, not daring to raise his voice too high, knowing that the other would probably have a headache as well. Swap seemed to appreciate this fact. 

"No idea... Where we are is a little more important... Not my Snowdin. Yours?" 

"No. Its darker there, dustier..." Fell sighed softly. Slowly, Swap managed to move closer to the other. They were silent for awhile, Fell letting the other rest his head on his shoulder. It took awhile before another woke up. 

Stars was the next, almost an hour after Fell and Swap. The other sat up slowly, not as obviously lightheaded as the other two had been. He glanced around, spotting the others. "H-how... No... Wing will find out that one..." He looked up to the sky, and nodded. "Not my Snowdin..." 

"Guessed as much." Fell shook his head slightly, eyelights rolling slightly. "No endless sky." 

Stars chuckled and stood, the other two staring, though Fell tried to make it seem less obvious than Swap. 

"What? Im used to it being... Wobbly, in a way." He shrugged and went over to Wing,gently lifting the other into his arms, as if he had done so many times before, carrying him over to the others. He had been the farthest away from them afterall. 

Stars set him down gently, then sat next to the other two. Fell sighed softly as he became a pillow for Stars as well. He didnt truly mind, in all honesty. Though he would never admit that. 

Fell had almost fallen asleep to the gentle chatter between the two when Wing woke violently, blasters summoning around him. In panic, Fell summoned his own, making sure to block the others blasters with his. Wing's vision cleared, and slowly, the blasters around him disapated. 

"You good?" Fell let his own fall into nonexistance. 

Slowly, Wing nodded, shifting closer to Fell, then raised an eyeridge. "Why are you being used as pillow?" 

"Swap started it. Stars joined. I have no idea why. Im rather boney." Fell chuckled at his joke as Swap hit his side, causing his laugh to turn to a wheeze. 

Muffin made a muffled noise, and slowly pulled himself free from a snow poff none of them had realized he had even fallen into. He shook snow from his skull and stood, slowly shuffling over to where the others had managed to make a pile on Fell. He shook his head and lay just to the side of it. Unfortuantly for him, he lay on the side with Swap, who pulled him into this pile. 

"How come no one has found us?" Fell wondered aloud, tilting his head. 

"Yeah... Snowdin usually has a bunch of Froggits at least!" Swap sat up slowly. Fell groaned. 

"Alright, everyone up. We'll carry B for now. Help each other if need be. Stars, can you handle B?" Fell, as usual in difficult situations,took charge. Surprisingly, no one fought this. "Whose universe is this, has that been figured out?" 

"I think its mine..." Wing said as he stood, glancing around. "It doesnt have the dusty feel that you two-" he gestured to Fell and Muffin "-said yours have. Its calm, as mine usually is, though much too calm to have many people around. And, at the ages of eight and three, respectivily, Sans and Papyrus carved their names into a tree by the side of the Ruins door. If we see that, then its definitly mine." 

Fell nodded slightly. "Alright. We'll check there, see if the Queen is there. If not, then we ask around, if anyone is left." 

Stars lifted the still unconcious B, nodding along quietly. Fell helped Swap and Muffin to their feet, all three wobbling slightly. The decision was made silently that each would help each other. Stars could walk fine, and Wing seemed alright. 

As soon as he went to walk, however, Fell made the discovery of his ankle being rather badly cracked. He hadnt felt it just sitting there, but now, pain sung up his leg. Luckily, at the discovery, Swap had been there to catch him before he fell back into the snow. 

For now, snice the only one good at healing was still out, Fell had to hop along, using Swap as a crutch, Muffin walking slowly on the other side of Fell. 

They found no one as they went along, but a Froggit that ran from them quickly. 

Upon finding the door to the Ruins, the door was open, and, as thought, the tree to the left of the door did in fact have a messy carving of two names. Wing smiled at the memory of helping the boys carve it. 

"Definitly mine." He mumbled, and glanced around. Stars smiled slightly at the nostalgia in his eyes. "But where is everyone?" 

"Well..." A quiet voice anwered the question, and Wing turned quickly. A small Icecap sat on a rock behind him. "About five years ago, a human came through and broke the barrier. Everyone went to the surface." 

Wing nodded as the little monster bounced away. "Alright. Lets get to Hotland." Fell groaned softly. "Hey, if we can, we'll take the Riverperson and let you rest that ankle." 

Fell sighed, and slowly they made there way into Snowdin, which was completely deserted. It was a strange feeling to have no sound in the normally happy town. 

Luckily, the River Person was there. They seemed surprised to have this many of basically the same person, but with one injured and one still out, they accepted them. Wing seemed slightly uncomfortable sitting next to the River Person, though no one knew exactly why. 

B woke half way to Hotland, and almost panicked as he couldnt feel anything. However, his panic was quickly realized, and Stars held him close, shushing the other. B sighed and sat up slowly, before groaning softly. 

Swap tilted his head, noticing how queesy the other was. "B? Are you alright?" 

B shook his head and leaned over the side of the boat, seasick. Swap rubbed his back gently, glancing to the River Person, who sped up slightly, since they disliked having to clean anything off of the boat. 

As soon as they reached Hotland, Stars helped B off quickly. Fell hopped off, and Muffin stepped off quickly to be sure that he didnt fall. Wing talked a minute with the River Person before being all but kicked off the boat. 

They made their way to the Core, shambling and in various stages of pain and aching. They worked their way through the Core, then to the barrier, only to find that the Icecap had not lied, and it was gone. Stars ran out first, grinning at finally being on Earth. He stared at the daytime sky, and laughed hearitly. 

A sprawling town at the base of the mountain was crawling with monsters, and a large house just in their veiw was the one they set their way out to. 

Slowly, they made their way down the mountain, stopping often for Fell, since B couldnt bring his magic to work to heal him properly. 

At the door, they all hesitated, afraid to knock, before Wing sighed heavily and knocked loudly. 

To everyone's surprise, it was a Papyrus who answered. One with sharp teeth and an angry scowl, that changed to shock upon seeing the group. 

"Dad?"


	2. Floundering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin (you will get a reason for this, promise)  
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten (had no idea what to do with him honestly)  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon
> 
> Tell me if I should post this little thing every chapter.

Fell smiled gently at his son, wavering slightly, moving off of Swap, despite the quiet protest. "Papy..." 

"Yo Edge, who is it?" Another Papyrus came into veiw and Swap's eyelight morphed into stars. The other froze. "Uh..."

Edge came too from his trance when Fell crumpled, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep himself from falling. "U-uh... Come in, all of you... I think I can convince the others to come home a bit early, don't you think, Stretch?" Edge pulled Fell up a bit gently, locking eyelights with the other Papyrus, apprently deemed Stretch, who nodded shakily. 

"I-ill go start calling. Get someone for that ankle soon." He gestured to Fell, who waved it off, moving to stand properly, only to realize that Edge was not only supporting him, but using him as support. 

The two stumbled to the couch, where Fell was set down first, Edge settling next to him, pulling a foot rest over. "Prop up that ankle..." He mumbled, his hands shaking, and Fell did as he was told, before gently pulling Edge close to him.

"Breathe... I know its a little overwhelming right now..." Fell talked quietly, and Edge nodding slowly, curling into a ball next to him. Stars seemed to realize that they were crowding the couch with no where to go, so he simply floated up to the ceiling, distacting both Muffin and Swap in one go, leaving only B and Wing. 

However, a frightened yowl came from the top of the stairs, and a Sans on all fours scampered into the kitchen as fast as he possibly could, staight to Stretch. B glanced around, seemingly shocked. 

"Stretch, is Kit alright?" Edge sat up enough to call out to his counterpart in the kitchen. Stretch came out, then whinced as claws dug into his shoulder when Kitten's sight landed on B. Stretch nodded, but montioned Edge over to take the small skeleton. 

"N-no, Red, you don't... If you would shut up long enough- No, Red, you need to tell the others-GOD DAMMIT RED." With a shout of exasperation, Stretch stalked back into the kitchen, contining to argue with the other on the phone. Edge had Kitten and was rocking gently with him in his arms, mumbling reassuances to him. 

Fell noticed, however, the heaving chest, the wide, panicked eyes, before anyone else saw what it truly was. He sighed and struggled to his feet and hop-limped to Edge, who was about to order him to lay back down, when Fell began gently petting Kitten's head. The rasp of bone against bone seemed to spook the other from his trance, and he squeaked at the sight of a Gaster so close to him, but calmed at realizing Fell was very different looking from B. 

"Yeah, you're alright here kid." Fell muttered, voice quiet enough that only the two closest skeletons could hear him. The quiet flutter of a cape from behind Fell signaled that Stars was attmepting distracting the others again. 

Kitten focused his eyes on Fell's face for a moment, before mumbling in WingDing. "Don't let him near me." 

"Would you mind explaining why?" Fell switched to the other language easily

"My... Sight... He steals my sight and its dark and i-" He was beginning to hyperventilate again, and Fell shushed him, gently petting the others skull. 

"I have to tell him that you don't want to be around him, okay?" Fell was sure that the well-mannered, and well-meaning B had no idea what he had done to the tiny skeleton. 

A loud crack announced more arrivals,and Fell tur- fell onto the floor with a loud thump and a wheeze. Edge chuckled and set down Kitten,who scampered into a Payrus's arms, who accepted him easily, in favor of helping Fell to his feet. 

A small, very exicatbale, very blue skeleton barely managed to land properly on the ground from a shortcut before leaping into Swap's arms, grining in a way only a Sans could acheive. Swap grinned and spun with him in his arms, laughing. 

Fell's Sans shook his head, then yelled to Stretch. "FUCK. YOURSELF." Surprisingly, this brought up many giggles from the room. He then seated himself next to Fell, sighing softly. 

Muffin smiled hopfully to his Papyrus, only to have his Sans growling at him, blocking his younger brother from the Gaster. B had attmepted going to Kitten, but the Payrus holding him simply held up a bone, and B got the message. 

Fell sighed. He knew not all of them would be as easily accepted as Swap or Stars, but hoped for better results than this. 

Wing, in fact, was standing akwardly with his own Sans and Papyrus. 

"Alright." Once again, it was Fell who took charge. "Since im sure we all are called different things, since we all cant just be Papyrus, Sans, and Gaster, how about introductions? Easist thing. Also, whose the best at healing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not prone to panic attacks myself, but I have had some meltdowns from autism before, and they seem rather similair to them, so...hope i did okay! 
> 
> Also, Newtale Sans, Kitten, is a bit more animalistic than is probably canon. 
> 
> Another thing!  
> Yes, I headcanon that B using another to see steals the others sight until he stops, which, once he found out (in the void with Fell) he almost vowed to never do it again.  
> Muffin would not be easily accepted, since he was abusive. Fell was as well, but not as bad as Muffin, so his boys werent as hurt, and understood why it happened. Wing has a rocky relationshio with Comic, so thats gonna be bad no matter what. Stars and Swap are.... Stars and Swap. I see them as too nice to harm anyone without a VERY good reason.


	3. Are we safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin   
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon

Blue, the small very excited Sans, turned out to be able to be the best at healing. Fell's ankle looked as if nothing had happened to it, even though Blue warned him to be easy on it for a few hours, just in case.

Introductions went by easily, though Swap had to intervene on Muffin-("That is demeaning, Swap!" 

"Shush, Muffin. Its better than Angry, or Angry Muffin." 

"Im not an angry muffin!")-to keep him from attmepting to change his nickname. 

Fell glanced around when the awkard silence reigned over them once again. Fell sighed and went to talk, but Wing interuptted. 

"I believe I can speak for all six of us in saying that we didn't mean to disappear."

Slim twitched slightly. "Its better that some of you were gone." Muffin flinched slightly at his words, but looked away, pretending he hadn't been affected. 

Fell groaned. "Okay... Its obvious that some of us aren't exactly gonna be welcomed back with open arms... But we just got back from the void. I, persosnally, have no clue how we all ended up in Wing's Universe, but-" 

"You're not connected to your universe, technically. Your connected to who you care about most, which, apperently, is us." Slim covered his mouth quickly, upon realizing that he had interuptted. 

Fell barely missed a beat. "Huh. One question answered. Anyway, we need time. One, to readjust to life in a universe. Two, to gain trust from everyone." Fell looked to Wing, who sighed softly. 

"Being yanked into the void was not any of our intentions. True, for some, it may have been better for a short period of time, but-" he stopped himself, then sighed again. "All im attmepting to say is that I wish, as do the others, to regain your trust. I understand fulky that it may havebeen broken in my different times or ways..." Wing went silent again, and B patted his hand gently. 

Muffin groaned softly. "Just a chance? One chance for those of us who aren't forgiven?" 

Silence fell, as they glanced around at each other, before Stretch sighed. "Fine. But I'm not the only one who wants and explination." Stretch looked pointedly at Swap, who nodded solemly, a strange look for him. 

Fell nodded slightly and sat up. "Thank you." Slowly he stood. "Swap took over cooking in the void, so I haven't had a chance in awhile. Anyone apposed to me cooking something up?" 

Red and Edge grinned at each other as Fell went into the kitchen. 

B stared at his lap, utterly silent the entire conversation, that went on. His hands shook slightly when he realized what he had done to Kitten without realizing. And he had done it so often! 

His soul was on the mend, almost completely healed when they had crashed in Snowdin. Now, however, as he began tearing himself apart for harming someone so important to him, his soul broke with an audible crack. 

Swap turned quickly to B upon hearing it, then kneeled in front of him, taking his face in his hands. "Hey, hey, B, come back to me." 

B, by now, was already gasping for air, his amulet dull. Swap whnced and pulled him close, waving off Blue gently, petting his head. 

"Is he okay?" Blue sat next to Swap, who shook his head slightly. B slumped sightly, his lack of air and aching in his soul causing him to black out.


	4. Not-so-bad Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin  
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon

When B woke up, he didn't know where he was. All he knew was that his soul was aching, and something warm was pressed against his side. He reached out with magic hesitently, to find that the warm thing was Swap. 

"B? Are you okay?" Swap sat up, hovering over the other. Worry radiated off of him in waves, that B had to reach up for him. 

"Yes... I'm alright Swap..." He knew, however, when Swap froze, that he had sensed the lie. 

"B..." There was a warning in his voice, and he could only remember one other time hearing that tone.

"I... Will be. I know that much." B smiled slightly, and sat up slowly. His amulet was warm, which he related to it being activated again. 

Swap stared at B, who seemed content. He was one of few who knew his soul problem, so he was worried when he heard the crack, more so than the others. "B...can I see your soul again?" The barely there flinch gave Swap all he needed to know that it had definitly broken again. "Alright. Lets get down stairs." 

Swap helped B up, and out of the room, only to run into Moon, who smiled. "Glad to see you up!" He smiled slightly. "Fell is making dinner, and most everyone else is watching Mettaton's Quiz Show." 

Swap smiled slightly, watching Moon wander off, distracted by something, then led B down the stairs.

The laughter from the kitchen signaled Fell had been joined by Red and Edge. 

None of the others in the living room, who had just been joined by B and Swap, knew that the three in the kitchen where covered in flour and egg, laughing like idiots from a small food fight that had been started by Red. 

That is, until Verse went in to grab something to drink. Red screeched, then hid behind Fell, who started laughing loudly, joined by Edge. 

"Guys! What actually made it into the food?" Verse was holding back laughter at just how ridiculous they all looked. 

"Uh.... I made fried rice... Attempted a cake and well..." Fell shrugged and slung an arm around Edge, who started flat out giggling. 

Verse raised an eyebrow, then motioned them to follow. 

With hung heads, they followed Verse into the living room. Once there, quite a few people stared at the eggy, floury mess that was the Fell Family. 

"Oops?" Fell shrugged, and Red and Fell started laughing again, leaning against each other. 

"Big, Bag, Edge and Red all covered in flour like they fought with bags of it. The hell happened?" Stretch was grinning slightly,and Red couldnt stop laughing long enough to talk. 

"Well, you see, Red shoved flour down my shirt, a that cant go without retaliation... When Dad joined in, I have no idea,but he brought the eggs. By the way, we're out of eggs." 

"God dammit you three."


	5. Broken-Hearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin   
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon

Muffin sat om the couch, somw time after the baking fisaco with the Fells. It was late at night, and he seemed to be the only one awake at the time. 

He thought back to before the void. He had pushed around his boys,he had been horrid to them, but, by the sounds of it, so had Fell! It was the universe they were in!

He didnt realize he was growling until Kitten hopped onto the couch next to him. Muffin looked over to him, only to find that Kit was staring at him with no eyelights. 

Muffin shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the gaze, until he sighed softly. "What?" 

Kit flicked his tail at him, then sighed softly. "You are not as pure as you think." With that, he jumped down from the couch, but staightened to two feet, walking off. 

Muffin watched him, head tilted slightly. What in the world did he mean by that? He knew he wasnt pure in anyway shape or form. Maybe Kit has mistaken him for Fell, or perhaps Swap. He did look similair to both of them... 

Somehow, he knew that wasnt true however. He felt in his soul that what Kit had said was meant for him. 

Slowly, his mind drifted back to what he had been thinking about before, but slowly, he realized just how horrid he had been to his boys. 

One specific thought came to mind. It was a few months after Papyrus had been born, and Sans had been being difficult. The boy was only five, but Muffin clearlt remember backhanding the boy and locking him from the house for a few hours. 

Guilt clawed at his soul as more memories crawled their way out of the recesses of his mind. How could he have been so horrible to these boys? 

Muffin jumped as the couch sunk next to him. Quickly, he dried tears he hadnt even realized he had shed, and looked up to see Fell. 

Fell smiled slightly at him. "Look, i know what you may have already thought. Just know it doesn't matter. We'll all be able to hug our sons again, like the pain between us never happened. Just hang on alright?" 

Muffin stared at him, then broke, shaking slightly as tears ran down his skull. "Im so stupid." He barely flinched at Fell pulling him close, petting his skull lightly. Fell didnt attmept to shush him, letting Muffin cry himself out. 

"Don't worry. You'll be alright through this." Fell mumbled, only to realize that Muffin had cried himself to sleep. He smiled slightly, picking up his sleeping form, carrying him upstairs to the room where he, Swap, and Muffin slept. 

There was definitly a lot of work to do to mend what had been broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit, the despencer of wisdom! 
> 
> Also, my idea of Fell is that he is much like Wing, but a little kess in control of his temper, more prone to violence, but mever enough to permantly harm his boys. Muffin, however, has little control of his temper and doesn't realize what his actions can do to someone.


	6. Basically A Normal Family Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin   
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon

Stars' hands shook. Yesterday had to have been a dream. When he opened his eyes, he would see Wing's empty bed. He would get up to Swap making breakfast, B on the couch, Fell already out to check the Anomialies. 

"Get up!" Sun bounced onto his bed. Stars looked up at him, where he sat, arms crossed. "Don't know how you did it in the void, but not even I'm allowed to be lazy. We gotta get you guys a job or something." 

Stars grinned and pulled Sun down into a hug, things around them starting to float as Stars' soul gave pure happiness. Sun groaned softly. 

"Get off! Moon's gonna come in any second." However, even as he protested, Sun cuddled close to Stars' chest, something that Stars could vididly remember happening very often before his disappearance. 

"You two!" Moon had appeared in the doorway. "Get up! No time for lazing around." Stars looked to him, then pulled him over with a quick change of gravity in their area. Sun grabbed Moon and pulled him onto the bed, grinning as the Outer Familt became a pile of bones in the bed. 

"Missed you two." Stars didnt realize he was crying until Sun was wiping his face. 

"We missed you too." Moon mumblerd, holding him close. "I suppose we could lay here for a bit..." 

Downstairs, Swap and Blue had teamed up to make breakfast. Kitten was seated as far as possible from B, who was trying to make it appear as if he wasn't hurt by Kit's action. Fell was flinging bits of napkin into Red's eyesocket.

"Okay." Edge came in, popping his back. "We need to find something for you to do." He had focused his attention on Fell, but it was obvious that his statement extended to the other Gasters. "You cannot sit around all day doing nothing."

Fell shrugged slightly. "I stopped being sciency in the void. Maybe I could find something else..." He twirled a fork in his fingers, then jumped as a wad of napkin landed into his eyesocket. "Red!" 

Wing shuffled downstairs and into the kitchen, a large shirt hanging off one shoulder, followed by Comic, who seemed confused by how his father looked. Fell rolled his eyes, motioning the other over and fixing the shirt. Swap set a coffee in front of him as Wing sat down. 

"Anyways. Wing and Stars were the sciency couple, so they can keep with that. Maybe i'll go to a college or something, see what they have to offer. I dunno. I just wanna get used to surface life." Wing mumbled something about Grillby. 

"I should check on Muffin... He hasn't gotten out of bed, and he went to bed so late last night..." Swap went off, singing his soft "tra la la" to himself. 

"I think I'll go with you, Fell." B was quiet, but Kit still flinched at the sound of his voice, almost expecting the other to call him to his side. B, however, went silent again, poking at the eggs that Swap had set in front of him. 

"Alright. Go see the city thats around here. Seems fun enough." Fell batted at another napkin bit, but it passed through the hole in his hand and went into his eyesocket. "Red!" Red almsot fell off his seat laughing. 

Slim slid into the room, still not use to be being allowed in the kitchen. Bkue handed him a plate of food, and, per usual, Slim sat on the floor near the door. Fell grabbed food, and sat next to him. 

Others filtered in and out, grabbing food and running off. Fell became worried for Swap and Muffin, and was jist about to go find them, when Muffin shuffled in, followed by Swap, shrouded in a large blanket. Swap rubbed his back then went back to the stove with Blue. 

"You alright?" B reached out with magic, directly to Muffin. 

"I'm prone to getting sick, so I suppose I ws due to feel like shit soon." Muffine shrugged slightly, sitting in a corner with his blanket,looking like a small pile. 

Fell chuckled, then scoweled slightly as more napkin flew into his eyesocket. He tossed one at Red, but missed, hitting Blue in the back of the head 

"Stop it!" Blue turned, hands on his hips. 

He was then pelted with napkin bits from around the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quick thing. Who would want to see Wing end up with Grillby? Ive planned out a lot of the small relationships already, but Wing is giving me a little trouble.


	7. The Ambassador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin   
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon

B denied any help walking outside, which is why Fell was now carrying him through town. B was against it, but when he was currently healing his own wrist, so Fell decided he had no say. 

Fell spotted Grillby's Bar, but he didnt know what this Grillby was like, so he avoided it. Instead, he kept walking, finally letting B down to walk, still holding his arm. 

Their walk, however, was cut short when a small human ran up to them, followed by- 

"Queen Toriel!" Fell almost seemed panicked, and bowed quickly, causing B almost to fall. The child laughed softly as Toriel blushed. 

"Oh, I'm no Queen anymore. Please, don't bow in my presence." 

Fell flushed and stood up properly, glaning to B. "My apologies. I'm used to having to bow in my Queen's presence, even after she disappeared. I'm not from... Here I suppose." 

"Oh! You must be...Fell? Sans, well, Comic called me last night to tell me that their father came back, as well as the others. You're... Red and Edge's father, right?" 

Fell was rather taken aback at how... Kind Toriel was. "Uh, yes. I am." 

The human tugged at his sleeve, and Fell glanced down to it. Quickly, they began signing to him. 

"Frisk, honey, I don't thi-" 

"Unfortunatly, I only have embarrsing baby photos of Edge. Red was really good at only being cute when a camers came out." Fell looked up at Toriel. "With all due respect, ma'am, I can understand many types of human sign language." 

To his surprise, Toriel laughed. "Oh, I've never been treated with such respect. Would you care to join us for some Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie?" 

B perked up from where he had been basically sulking the entire time. "Butterscotch-Cinnamon?" He grinned. "My Toriel would make that for me all the time. It was one food that had a particularly strong smell, and so I could find it easily if I was ever left alone in her home." 

Toriel smiled, then took Frisk's hand. "Well, follow me then. I have a fresh one cooling at home." With that he turned and began to lead them away. 

They came to a small house right at the base of the mountain. The smell of Butterscotch-Cinnamon was aroubd the air of the house. Toriel led them into the house, directing them to the table. Fell led B towards it, getting him down before sitting himself. Frisk hopped onto a chair next to B, looking up at him. 

"I apologize, but I won't be able to understand you."

Fell elbowed his side gently. "Go ahead. I can handle being blind for a bit." 

"F-fell, I coul-" 

"Just do it. I can handle it." 

B sighed softly, knowing how stubborn Fell could be, before reaching out with magic and slowly stealing Fell's sight to have his own. He focused on Frisk, who tilted their head at the green glow that eminated from both of their eyes. 

'What is that?' 

"Its part of my magic. I'm mostly bkind. And occasionally Fell will volunteer to be my eyes for a bit... However, it causes the other to be blind for as long as I use the power." Frisk tilted their head slightly, then grinned. 

'Cool.' 

The conversation went on awhile, until Fell started getting antsy. Luckily, this was just as Toriel set plates of pie in front of each of them. Fell's eyesight returned slowly, as B was left to the darkness he was used to. 

No one spoke as they ate, but soon, Fell turned to Toriel. "Do you know any colleges around here ma'am?"

"Stop with the ma'am, please. There are a few, but it depends on what you want." 

Frisk groaned, then took B's hand and led him away, as the other two contiued the conversation. 

Frisk led him upstairs, into their room. 

"Well, I don't know what kind of conversations we can have up here. Still blind as a bat!" B chuckled softly. 

"I... I'm not mute... I just prefer not to talk. But I will if I have to." 

B smiled slightly, nodding slowly. 

Quietly, the two talked about anything that came to mind, mostly magic. Frisk still didn't fully understand it, but as B explained, Frisk was found to have been using magic, albiet a strange and unheard of strain of it. The save points was a version of magic. 

Fell came upstairs almost an hour later, chuckling at how calm B looked.

"Alright. Que- erm, Toriel said that Frisk has things to do, so we'd better head back B." 

B stood, patted Frisk on the head gently, and followed Fell out by the magic signiture that he emitted unconciously. 

"So... The Ambassador to monsters..." 

"The child?" 

"Yeah. That was the human who came through and freed all mosnters." 

B was silent for a moment. "That child is awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont write agendered people like Frisk, so tell me if I missed a pronoun somewhere


	8. Wing is a shithead, BTW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin  
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon
> 
> Thanks to Sora_Tayuya for the awesome idea!

Wing had yet to leave the house when Fell and B returned. He was pacing, seemingly nervous about something, jumping when Fell shut the door. 

"Oh. Hello Fell..." Wing waved slightly. 

"Hey. Weren't you going to Grillby's? I saw it before we ran into Que- Toriel." 

"Oh, well I was but..." Wing chuckled softly. "Did I ever tell you? No I don't think I did. I didnt tell anyone..." He sighed softly and shook his head, sitting on the pile of bla- 

"Oi! Off!" Muffin's face peeked out from under one of the blankets. "Don't sit on me." 

"Sorry Muffin... I didn't realize you were here..." Wing stood, sitting next to Muffin's fortress of blankets as he retreated into it. 

"Okay, youre off. Whats wrong with you?" Fell sat on the back of the couch, looking down at him. 

"No manners per usual... But I suppose thats normal for you." Wing shook his head, standing and resuming his pacing. 

There were three consecutive cracks, signifying the arrival of Red, Sun, and Razz. Razz glared at the lump that was Muffin, while Sun crossed his legs in midair and sat in the middle of the room and Red flopped onto the floor, flinging paper at Sun. Wing simply stepped over Red when he had to.

"Wing." There was a warning in Fell's voice, that made Red freeze for a second, before realizing that he wasn't talking to him. 

"Theres nothi-" A knock at the door stopped him, and pounding footsteps upstairs showed that the others were attmepting to race to open it. 

Fell raised an eyebrow and Edge came crashing down the stairs, then stood and opened the door. 

He knew, somewhere in his mind, that this was Grillby, but he was so different from his own Grillby that he simply stared for a second. "Who are you?" 

There was crackling that Fell recognized as speech, but didn't understand. Grillby then cleared his throat, shaking his head. "I could ... same." 

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I wasn't thinking, your obviously Grillby. Just call me Fell. Who are you looking for?" 

"Well, I ... Gaster... You appear... Him." 

"Uh... I am a Gaster..." Fell turned and looked into the living room, which was filled with people in varying degrees of pain from falling down the stairs or jumping from banisters. "One, its a door, calm down. Two, Wing, I think he's looking for you." 

Wing froze in his pacing, then went over, shooing Fell away. "Grillby..." 

The flicker across Grillby's face signified a smile that no one could see. "Gaster." 

They stood there in silence for a moment, before Wing hugged the elemental close, shaking slightly. Grillby smiled at the stunned silence that fell behind them, as he pulled the skeleton close, pressing his lips to his skull. 

"I was worried... You'd forget about me." 

"Forget about you? Gaster, I could never." 

"I'm glad you think that way." Wing sighed and straightened out, wiping his eyes quickly. 

"Im serious. I was so worried about you, but no one else seemed to know who I was talking about..." Grillby sighed softly, shaking his head. "I dropped it after a few weeks, but..." 

Wing sniffled softly, then cleared his throat slightly. "Well... I'm glad that you never forgot." He wioed his eyes once more, going back to almost buisness like. 

"Oh no bucko!" Swap fell off the couch. "You were crying! You don't get to go all 'i'm am emotionless butthead' again!" 

Grillby snorted and almost fell over, catching himself on Wing. 

"Swap... Why are you doing this to me?"

Comic stared at Grillby and Wing. "Wait... Grillby's dating... But... What?" 

Grillby tilted his head, then pulled Wing over, kissing him quickly. Wing blushed heavily, but kissed back, to the sounds of Comic's confused sputtering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Grillby is talking to Wing, Wing has enough practice that he understands Grillbs perfectly. Fell, or others, however, don't have as good as translating skills. So thats how I wrote it, by whose talking to Grillby and how much they understand. 
> 
> Basically I wanted to do as little of the random dots as possible.
> 
> Also, the door thing is a race to see who can open the door. Whoever opens the door the most during the month gets to choose what theme for their movie nights. Edge is currently in the lead, with Stretch one point behind him.


	9. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin  
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon
> 
> Whats the plural of Papyrus and Sans? Papyri? Papyruses? Sanses? I have no idea 
> 
> BTW, Kit only speaks in WingDing, unless specified that he doesn't.

Every other week, the household would split for a day. Papyruses went one way, and Sanses... Stayed home and watched TV. This gatherig was different, however. The Gasters where there, but, under the guise of talking, they were easily convinced to go to Grillby's for the night. 

"So." Red was leaning against the back of the couch. "What're we gonna do about them?" 

Razz growled. "I am not allowing him near Slim. I was horrid to him, as was he, and Slim is healing. I don't think it wise to bring him into this." 

"Yeah, but here's the thing. Dad hit us sometimes, but he never meant us harm. What he did was to make it seem like he didn't care about us to protect us." Red sighed softly. "But the moment he'd could, he'd be sure that we were okay. Swap is nicer than him, and Muffin is basically them put together." 

"Thats the problem!" Razz stood quickly, but Sun placed a hand on his arm, and he sat again slowly. "He doesn't realize what his actions can do to someone. He is careless, and it hurts!" Sun pulled the almost panicking Razz against his chest. 

Blue tilted his head slightly. "Okay. But, Razz, Slim's doing better. He forgave you, and you weren't exactly a good brother either." 

"Don't remind me." 

"Still. We did good in reintroducing you as a brother instead of an abuser... Maybe we coukd try the same thing with Muffin, to both of you." 

Kit shifted and hopped up onto couch. "He never even realized what he was doing to me... That isn't an excuse, but..." 

Red patted his head lightly. "He knows now, but you're still allowed to panic. We could figure something out like them, but not as extensive..." Kit sighed, tail flicking irritably. 

"You two have reasons to dislike them!" Comic groaned as he sat up from his postion in front of the TV. "The only thing I have against Wing is that he left us when I was barely old enough to take care of Pap, but he hsd no control of that." 

"Still, wouldn't stop you from feeling abandonded, and that's not an easy feeling to overcome." 

"Red, how the hell did you become dispenser of wisdom?" Sun tossed a magazine at him. Red dodged, shaking his head.

"Because fuck yourself." 

And the conversation was lost to giggling. 

With the Papyruses, Stretch had just finished explaing how awkward it was around Swap, but how he coukd handle it. 

Slim sighed softly. "M'l- Razz... Dislikes him heavily. He was..." He went silent as he searched for a word that made Muffin's actions less then they actually were. "Oh, I don't know. You all thought it was Razz who conditioned me, but it was Muffin. Razz just added onto it." 

Fell shrugged slightly. "No offense to Razz, but I didn't think he could have done that. It seemed so much more... Extensive." 

Verse sighed. "I never met him. All I know is that Kit ks terrified of him, thus I'll protect Kit from him. It is his choice however, seeing as I am not in the family, if he wants B back in his life." 

Classic stared off into nothing for a moment. "I remember him vaugely... But Comic always pretended he didn't exist, so I learned to stop asking. He always felt abandonded by him." 

"We can just give them one chance, and, if anything happens, I don't think that they deserve it." 

"Well, its not 'one strike, your out' thing. Edge and Red took a bit to learn that they dont have to hurt each other. Just in case, but still. Slowly." Moon elbowed Edge slighty, who shook his head slightly. 

"D'you think that the others are having similar conversations? Who wants to bet that someone told the another to 'fuck themselves' and now they're just sitting there giggling?" 

"Shut up Stretch."


	10. Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin  
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon

As it turned out, Edge was a law student at the closest college to the house, because "all they do os argue and I'm good at that." Muffin liked the idea of that, so Edge had him go with to the school the next time classes came up. Swap and Fell tagged along. 

"Alright, so you three do things, I'm late." With that, Edge sprinted off at top speed, leaving the other three behind. 

"I don't know if that was a good idea..." Fell snickered softly. "We arent the best three to be left alone with each other..." 

"Hey,at least we know how to entertain each other." Muffin chuckled, leaning against him slightly. 

"Both of you! Stop making inappropriate jokes! We're here to find something to do other than sit and do nothing!" Swap grinned at them. 

"Swap, hun, I already know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna argue with people for a living." Muffin grinned slightly, ignoring the blue bone that sailed next to his head. 

"Muf, I wad talking more about me and Fell. We can't just be lazy, even if that was basically Fell's job in the void... Still, we have to be productive somehow!" 

"Why don't you do some type of culinary thing, Swap? You're good at it."

"You're better..." Swap almost pouted. 

"But I have no interest in it, and you do. So two out of three. I think thats good enough, so-" 

"Ah. You're not getting out of this! I'll give you something random if you don't choose for yourself." 

Fell groaned, shoving a laughing Muffin away. "Fine. Give me something." 

"No backing out once I've chosen!" Swap smirked slightly, then pulled a small pamphlet from a rack of them. "Hmmm..." 

"What have you gotten yourself into, Fell?" Muffin leaned against him slightly, shaking his head. 

"I have no idea..." 

"Art!" Swap handed him something, and, upon closer inspection, it was a pamphlet for the art program. 

"Do I look artistic to you?" 

"No turning back now!" Swap smirked at him, leaning against him. 

Muffin died of laughter against Fell's side.

The next three hours was spent exploring the campus, avoiding the guards and making it seem like they were meant to be there. 

When Edge's class let out, they were exploring the law buiding anyways. Edge seemed to be arguing with someone, and, when he spotted Fell, Swap, and Muffin, he shook his head, raising his hand. "Bye Felecia."

Fell tilted his head, looking over at him. "What in the world?" 

"Don't question it." Edge shook his head, and started walking away. "You two figure it out?" 

"Im Culinary. Fell's Art." 

Edge stared for a moment. "Art? Really?" 

"Fuck you, and you, and you." Fell stomped off. 

Muffin stared. "But I didn't even do anything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me Fell wouldn't say "Bye Felcia" to someone.


	11. One Out Of Thousands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin  
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon

"Razz is already in there. Try not to break anything if you two end up fighting. Especially not my lamp. I like that lamp." 

Muffin glared healfheartedly at Classic, who was attmepting to keep him calm. Razz had agreed to talk to him, but only because the others weren't leaving him alone about it. Muffin was more than willing to fix the damage he had done. 

Classic huffed, then shook his head. "Good luck!" He then went off, Muffin watching him go, before sighing and opening the door. 

The anger and loathing that sparked the air around him was enough to know that it was so likely that there was going to be a fight. Muffin held back a sigh. He didn't want to fight his son. 

Upon seeing him, in full battle armour, legs and arms crossed, bouncing a foot, Muffin whinced. Everything in his posture, from the straight back, to the sharpened phalanges digging into his humerus, indicated that he was uncomfortable. 

Muffin sat down across from him, noticing the way Razz pointedly refused to look at him. He held back another sigh, watching him quietly. 

"Sans." He watched as the other stiffened when he said his real name. "I know you don't want to do this, but I... I would like to be in your lives properly again. Now, I'm not saying that you want it, because its obvious you don't, but-" 

"Fucking obviously. You are a horrible father, and I don't think you deserve a second chance. The shit you did to Papyrus was unspeakable, and I hate, not only that I used it, but that you had the idea, the gall, to do it in the first place." He was sparking with magic, his eye gowing brighter than Muffin ever remembered it before. 

"Sans-" 

"SHUT UP!" Muffin vaulted over the back of the chair as a flurry of bones flew towards him, before quickly creating a wall of bones around himself to protect from multiple blasters. 

Razz huffed as Muffin stood, staring at him, before- 

"Oh now you choose mercy? When we can fight back, defend ourselves?" 

"No. I choose mercy when I'm not an idiot. I choose mercy when I relaize just how much I care about you both." 

Razz growled, throwing more attacks his way, eyes widened when he realized something. 

Muffin wasn't moving. He didn't try to block, or dodge, he just took the attack. The HP it was draining stopped as any intent drained from Razz. He may have been a dick, but that was his father. 

"Do you have a death wish? I could've killed you!" 

"But you didn't." He smiled slightly, then shifted, once again sparing him. "You didn't." 

Razz glared, the spared him, slamming the door open. "Come get the suicidal dick!" He stomped off. Muffin smiled and sat down, as Swap and B came in. 

"Muffin!" Swap kneeled next to him. "What in the world-" 

Muffin sniffled, looking up with tears in his eyes as B began to heal him. "He cares."


	12. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin   
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon

After Muffin was healed, Swap led him away, instructing B to stay in the room. B stood perfectly still, having no idea where the chairs where anymore, seeing as the fight had... Well he wasn't exactly sure what the fight did, but Swap mentioned something about fixing something. 

He didn't know why he was there, until, almost an hour later, when he had located the chairs and (hopefully) fixed the room up a bit, when a whimpering came from the other side of the door, which Swap had closed when he left. The moment B heard it, he knew it was Kitten. 

B shifted, head tilting back, before he realized the reason Kitten was whimpering. A lamp had been broken-he only found this out when he stepped on part of it-so he had been trying to fix it with magic. The energy of his magic was probably freaking him out. 

The moment he realized this, he killed his magic and the pathetic whimpering ceased. B sighed softly in relief. He hated that sound, one that Kitten had been making whenever he and B where in the same room. 

Slowly the door opened, and B reisted the urge to look for the magical energy that whoever it was left. Without this, he truly was blind. 

"B?" Stretch. He had seen him once with Fell, when Fell was letting B use him to see. He could imagine him now... Vaugely. 

"Hello Stretch." He kept his voice quiet and calm. "How are you?"

"Eh... Could be better. Gonna let you know, but Kit can't be alone with you yet." 

"Understandable. You'll be staying in with us, then?" 

"Yeah. You won't even know I'm here." 

B let a laugh slip through. "Oh, I didn't when you came in." 

Thats when Kit spoke up. "But... You uh... You see the magic energy, right?" 

"Right. But my magic was scaring you when I was trying to fix the lamp that I unfortunatly stepped on, so I've stopped." B sighed softly and shifted, crossing one leg, tapping his femur nervously. "So I truly am blind." 

There was a small clatter and footsteps moving towards him, and that was the only thing that kept him from jumping when a small hand clasped his wrist. 

"Thats stupid!" It was surprise to hear Kitten not in Hands. "You can't just do that!" 

"I can and I am. It scares you, and I can't listen to you whimper... It breaks my heart that I'm the one who scares you so much." B shifted again, leg bouncing slightly. 

"You're freaking yourself out, Dad..." B started slightly, not realizing that Kit had moved closer. "Its okay." 

B turned his head in the direction of his voice, then sighed softly, shaking his head slightly. "No. I will later." 

"You're panicking."

"Better than you." 

"Dad." 

"Sans." 

They were at a stalemate, and finally, Kit sighed softly. He reached out with magic, so it almost impossible to not realize it. Then, Stretch's magic flared as well. B could pinpoint both of them, and a tension that was building in his bones drained suddenly. 

"Fine. Quit it." He let out just enough to find them both as ther magic went back to normal. He noticed the shudder that went through Kit, and almost reeled it back in. 

"Thank you. It helps, even if you don't think it does." Kit sighed and went back to his seat. "Being around your magic when its not doing anything to me does help." 

B sighed, then nodded slightly. "I suppose that's what this is about then? Since I never plan to use your sight again, its just getting you used to my magic again?" 

"Yeah..." B tilted his head as the other two magics in the room got closer, as if- 

B grinned at the thought, standing. "Stretch... Take care of him. You two are a good couple. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get this glass out of my foot." 

With that, B limped out of the room.


	13. The Gayest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin  
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon

The first day of a new life, in his eyes, was exhausting. How in the world did Edge manage to get up so early on a daily basis? Oh right, because he didn't have an 8 AM class like Fell did. Why did he have that again? Could he get away with not doing that? Nope. He had to, since-

"Fell!" Swap bounced onto Fell's bed, bouncing as he tried to wake the other up more. Fell groaned and hid under his blankets, just as Muffin ripped them all off of his bed, leaving the other shivering in nothing.

"Fell... have you always slept naked?" 

"Yes now leave me alone to sleep." Fell grabbed for his blankets back, growling softly. 

"Nope. You have an early class. Up you get!" Swap pulled him up, and Fell sighed, resigned to his fate, before shuffling over to the dresser that was piled with random clothing and pulled out a random pair of pants and a shirt. He only realized his mistake when he found that neither article of clothing where his, but at this point, Fell could care less. He pulled on the shirt, shaking his head slightly. 

"Why did I do this again?" 

"Because you can't just laze around the house all day, silly!" Swap shook his head when he realized that Fell was wearing his pants and Muffin's shirt. 

"Fine fine. I'll do it I'll go and make friends with someone." He shook his head slightly, popping his back with a few audible, satisfying cracks. "Just so that you won't bug me to do it later. I know how your mind works Swap, darling, and you can't keep me in the dark about you wanting me to do things with people. Humans." 

Swap smiled sheepishly. "So? You'd be a great friend to some humans!"

Fell shook his head, pulling on his boots and standing, grabbing a jacket, that happened to be Swap's, and stretched again. I'll grab a coffee and some breakfast on the way there. I'm probably already gonna be a little bit late, but whatever."

Swap shook his head, watching him leave. "He is so hard to deal with sometimes, you know that Muffin? ... Muffin?" He turned to find that Muffin had passed out on Fell's bed. "Oh gosh freaking darn it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fell sighed softly as he jogged into the college campus, a bag of McDonald's in one hand and a coffee in the other, the jacket on just over his skull so that it wouldn't fall. He barely made it into the class before the would have been late, sliding into a chair next to a male human, who had a giant thermos of coffee and a Redbull next to it. Fell stared as the human opened the thermos, which was half empty, then poured the can into the coffee. He looked over at Fell, making eye contact the best one could when a skeleton had no eye lights and said. "I am going to die," then chugged half the thermos. 

Not even two minutes into class and this man was already Fell's hero. 

Fell fell into silence as another human, who he took to be the professor slipped into the room. This one was female and looked to be paint-or blood, whichever worked-splattered.

"Alright, since it's a new group of students, and it's so early in the morning, let's just start with the assignment for today. Sketch, not draw, not paint, not watercolor, sketch something about yourself. You may talk, but it has to be done in three hours before you leave." 

Fell stared as the female human-what in the fuck was her name?-sat down, and the class went into quiet murmuring. He glanced at the human next to him, then shrugged, pulling out a small sketchbook that Swap had gotten him the moment they had left campus last time. 

The human turned to look at him, then chuckled softly. "You would've been a good med TA." 

Fell looked over to him, tilting his head, before sparking hazy eye lights. "How do you figure?" 

"You're a skeleton, dude, in case you haven't noticed, and if you haven't then, well, I have some news for you." 

Fell barked a laugh, shaking his head slightly. "Jokes. Of course. I should've known with my eldest." 

"Kids?" The human tilted his head. 

"Yeah, uh, two... Whatever. You are?" 

The human chuckled softly. "Damien. You?" 

"Gaster, but due to the fact that there are six Gasters, well, I'm called Fell."

"Nice to meet you Gaster/Fell." The hu-Damien chugged the rest of his thermos, watching as Fell downed the shitty McDonald's coffee as well. "So. Why you major art?" Damien asked as he started a rough sketch of what appeared to be a house.

"Swap, another Gaster, chose it for me. We need to do something while out sons get used to our presence again after being in the void for so long." 

"Void? Like the inky black nothingness rumored to be between universes?" 

"Yeup." Fell chuckled. "In fact, the house that we six had there is what I'm attempting to draw. Like, cut in half to see inside."

"Okay so..." Damien shifted and leaned slightly towards Fell. "There were Six Gasters, and you're only one of them?" 

The conversation went on like that for awhile, them switching between telling the other about something that had happened to them. 

By the end, Fell has managed a house to show inside and where each one of them would normally be found. Swap in the Kitchen, B and Fell on the couch, Stars and Wing in the lab in the basement, and Muffin in a room jumping on a bed. Around the edges where rough drawings of hand bone structures. Damien had a house with a tire swing and a small human child half on, half off a tire swing in the front of the house. 

As the mini assignments were turned into the professor-Fell was Doctor, he shouldn't be so opposed to saying that word-he and Damien walked out of the class. Fell didn't have another. so he exchanged numbers with Damien, who put his own name into Fell's phone as 'DAMNien.' and went on his way. He was barely home when he got a text from him.

From: DAMNien  
Hey, weird question, could yo ever introduce me to who you live with?

To: DAMNien  
easy. look for the skeletons. If you're asking me to get you on a date, then, one, we're all male, and two, I'm pretty sure each one of them is taken.

From: DAMNien  
Well fuck.  
I mean, on the taken part. I quessed you were all male  
dude  
im like  
gay as all fuck  
the gayest  
it is me

To: DAMNien  
Okay, okay, jeez. I get it. Robot or a fire elemental work for you?

From: DAMNien  
Hot

With that, Fell threw his phone at the nearest object, which happened to be Swap at the time. 

"Oh! You actually did make a friend! Nice!"

"Oh shut up Swap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell I have 0 college experience?


	14. How To Raise A Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah whoops, I'm sorry didn't mean to leave this so long. I am back with this little thing, and I'll try to do a proper update schedule, but I'm more fitted to one shots and shit like that so I don't have to have an update schedule. I'll try though. Have this shitty little thing with a plot for an apology gift.
> 
> Gasters:  
> Undertale: Wing  
> Underswap: Swap  
> Underfell: Fell  
> SwapFell: Muffin  
> Newtale: B or Blindy  
> Outertale: Stars  
> Sans:  
> Undetale: Comic  
> Underswap: Blue  
> Underfell: Red  
> Swapfell: Razz  
> Newtale: Kitten  
> Outertale: Sun  
> Papyrus:  
> Undetale: Classic  
> Underswap: Stretch  
> Underfell: Edge  
> Swapfell: Slim  
> Newtale: Verse  
> Outertale: Moon

Muffin lounged across the couch. He was almost asleep, and just fully getting over the random bout of sickness he had earlier that week. He and Razz had another talk, and it had almost dissolved into fighting again. Muffin had refused to tell Razz why it was that Muffin had done what he had done.

When he thought about it, Muffin knew that he would have to find out eventually. He couldn't hide it forever, he knew that much. Muffin had barely hidden it in the void, and now there were so many more people, some of which were around him now-Razz, Slim, and Edge-that he would have to hide from. 

Unfortunately for him, Swap was walking in at the moment, talking to Fell about something. Muffin rarely listened to the actual words coming out of his mouth, and more the sound of the words. 

"-just like that." On that, Swap snapped his fingers. 

Muffin's eye lights flickered out, and he was on his feet in a split second. Slim had twitched as if to do the same, but before he could Edge had calmed him down. However, no one was there to do that for Muffin. 

Without an idea who had snapped, Muffin surrounded himself with blasters, aiming one at each person. He snarled when Raz went to move, and slowly realization spread across Razz's face. As Razz went to stand, Muffin fired a blaster. 

Razz blipped behind him, and Muffin swung around, moving to strike Razz across the face, but missing as he blipped away again. 

"Edge! Remember when you first snapped near Slim?" Razz had gone behind Edge, and the only movement Edge made was a slight nod. "Good. Now, remember what I had to do to get him out of it?" Another nod. "Alright. I'm too small to be whoever it was that did this to him, but you might fit the bill. Try it." 

Edge sighed softly, and Slim shifted on his feet, before rolling over to Swap quickly, distracting Muffin. As quick as he could, Edge darted out and grabbed Muffin, pulling him close to his chest. A split second of him panicking before his mind mistook Edge for someone else, and he went lax against him. 

There was silence, other than a quiet whimper from Swap, who was now being held against Fell's side.

The silence continued for a few moments before Muffin suddenly flipped Edge over his head, somehow managing to get the other to stand properly. Muffin sighed softly, blasters melting into nothingness. He collapsed on the couch, face in his hands.

"You didn't want to tell me why you had done what you did..." Razz watched him quietly, slowly moving over to sit next to him. "Was that it? You did it because you had it done to you?" 

"Of course. I learn by others examples. I tried it with you, but your one HP made it difficult to do anything at all. For the longest time, I was confused since I thought that was how you were to raise a child." Muffin sighed softly, shaking his head. "Then Slim came along and I did what my father had done to me, and his to him, and so on for multiple generations. I thought, for the longest time, that you wouldn't survive through childhood. But you did, and I didn't know how you would turn out since you hadn't, in my eyes, been raised properly." Muffin looked up at Razz, smiling slightly. "You noticed the parallels between me and Slim?"

"Well, of course. You didn't know who you were to be protecting, which had happened once with Slim... So Edge took over what had to be done to get you back without knocking you out." 

Muffin nodded, closing his eyes. He may have been getting better, but the energy he had just dispersed made him exhausted. He yawned softly, leaning back and curling into a ball. 

Razz watched quietly, then shooed Fell away to go calm Swap down, who was still shaking like he hadn't seen a blaster before. He then forced Edge and Slim off as well, until he was alone with the mostly asleep Muffin. 

Slowly, Razz leaned over him, then pressed his teeth to his skull. "I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, whoops, I added plot and feels


	15. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember when I said there would be a chapter out within a week? Yeah... 
> 
> I have an excuse though! My WiFi flipped out on me, and it took ages for it to stop sooo yeah. Heres this as an apology.

The next day for Fell wasn't exactly eventful. He went out to the college for his early class-he was making friends more with Damien, and bought both himself and Damien coffee, like human friends would-and dodnt complain... all that much. 

Still, as he watched Damien concoct his... rather interesting Coffee-Redbull mixture, Fell couldn't help a sense of dread come over him as the professor stepped out into the classroom. He shivered slightly from it, and his eye began to glow red. 

"Hey, you alright there? Your eyes doing something strange." He glanced to Damien, who seemed genuinely worried about him. Strange. 

"Its magic." Fell didn't feel like entertaining Damien's curiosity at that moment, and was both twitchy and thankful when the professor-what in the world was her name?-began to speak. 

"Now, for the next week, I wish to know what I'm dealing with. So, Im asking you to do the best that you can in creating a painting, sculpture, whatever best suits you, as to what you see family, or more specifically, your family, as." 

Oh. Oh no. The family he had was falling apart with so many problems in it, that whatever he made would surely show something messed up in there. Next to him, Damien looked queasy, but Fell chalked it up to his strange choice of energy finally catching up to him. 

A few more guidlines were set out and they were let go to start the project. Fell's hands shook, enough that most the people around them could hear the sound of bones rattling. 

"Hey, Fell, you alright?" Damien, still looking sick to his stomach, reached out to him. He stopped short of touching his shoulder remembering something the other has told him during their first conversation. 

"Its... the group that I might even consider family is so fucked up, there are two people of the same family that were conditioned... then me and my sons who still panic at loud noises, most of is are awkward and some of is are afraid of each other." Fell groaned softly. "I really dony wanna do this." 

Damien smiled sadly. "I know the feeling. My mother is an alcoholic and my father did drugs until he landed himself in jail for murder. My family is kinda fucked up too." He smiled slightly, and Fell groaned. "Hey, how about we bounce ideas off each other tonight? Id prefer not to go back home, but-" 

"Swap'll be estatic." Fell mumbled. "Sure. Lets see what we can get later. Im gonna nap on the take since coffee did jack shit." 

"Alright. Try not to get too lost in bad thoughts about fucked up families." 

Fell nodded, lay his head down, forced his eyes out and stared at the wall, pretending to sleep, while he thought about the one thing Damien had told him not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ART PROFESSOR PERSON NEEDS A NAME HELP
> 
> Also, Damien. You'll get more of that child.


	16. NOT AN UPDATE

A few people have asked for it, so I did this at like midnight. So yeah... 

\- is family relation  
/ is dating 

Yeah.

Gaster-Sans-Papyrus 

Wing-Comic-Classic (Undertale)  
Fell-Red-Edge (Underfell)  
Swap-Blue-Stretch (Underswap)  
B-Kitten Verse (Newtale (also, no, i dont think their Papyrus is related to them, due to a photo i saw on the orignal creator's diviantart that i CANT FIND ANYMORE))  
Stars-Sun-Moon (Outertale)  
Muffin-Razz-Slim (SwapFell)

Wing/Grillby  
Swap/Fell/Muffin  
Stretch/Kitten  
Moon/Verse/Sun   
Comic/Red/Blue  
Edge/Slim  
Classic/Razz  
B/Stars  
Damien/Outertale Mettaton (Nova) 

^ Hey look a spoiler no one cares about.

Also, most of the Sanses and a few Papyruses have nigtmares, or panic attacks, so all the others are prepared to calm each other down in case of that. So, like in the case of Razz getting angry about Muffin in chapter nine, when Sun stepped in, there will be many instances like that where one of them will step in and calm another down. 

So yeah. I might add stuff here in terms of headcanons and things with these nerds, but for now, this is what it is.


	17. Family is... broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know, its been a long time. But I'm back. Its fine. Dont worry about it. I said my updates would be iffy after all. But I am back with some Fell action again, since I like focusing on my boi Fell.

That night, Fell showed up to the house with Damien in tow, and settled on the couch with him, tapping his foot. 

"Medium should be figured out first, right?" Fell glanced over. "Its be easier to get an idea in your head once you've got a medium." 

"Watercolor." Damien hummed. "I love doing watercolor, even if it is kinda difficult sometimes." 

Fell nodded slowly. "Painting seems good." He later back against the back of the coucb, watching as Damien flipped to sit upside down. Just then, Swap walked in, then nearly squealed when he saw Damien. 

"Fell! You brought a friend!" 

Fell rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I did. His name is Damien. He's in my morning class." 

Swap bounced over, quickly pressing his teeth to Fell's in a faux kiss, the best the could really do. Damien seemed confused as Swap drew away. "I'm so happy! Ill make something real quick! Oh, you must be working on something! I'm so sorry, but ill grab snacks then leave you two alone. Love you!" 

"Yeah, yeah." Kinda flustered, Fell looked away, magic heating his cheekbones to a dark red. Damien tilted his head. 

"Wait, okay, so, was that little teeth thing there a kiss or somethig?" 

"Yeah. We don't have lips to kiss, so, when in public, that's the best we got." 

Damien nodded slowly, then shifted to sit properly, already kinda dizzy from the amount of blood in his head. 

"So. Family. Who wants to go first?" 

Fell looked over, extinguishing his eye lights to stare at him. 

"Yikes, okay, ill do it." Damien let out a sigh, then smiled at Swap as he passed, setting down a plate of cookies. 

As soon as Swap was gone again, Damien looked to Fell. "So... my mother wasn't around much, and was a pretty bad achoholic . Dad was high ninety percent of the time, and my sisters were bitches who used my naive mind to get them sex partners for the night." He nodded slightly. "Fun, right?" 

Fell nodded. "I had to abuse my sons to keep them safe from everyone who hated me." 

"Oh god." 

"Behind closed doors, I was as loving a father I could be, but in public..." Fell shook his head, sudden waves of quilt passing over him, until Red popped up seemingly out of nowhere, and hugged him tightly. 

"Neither of is blame you." And with that he was gone again. 

"Uhm.." Damien looked to Fell for an explanation. 

"Sans, Red, my eldest. He could sense my discomfort..." 

Damien nodded. "Alright, so... for yours you could show the double side of your relationship... like, half where you did what you had to, and the other patching them up and caring for them?" 

Fell nodded slowly. "I like that... yours is gonna be kinda dark... but uh, watercolor, you could make your parents dark figures behind you, with uh... how many sisters?" 

"Three, but only two were using me to find them guys. The third was younger." 

"Holding your younger sister, the other two kinda hovering around you. Dark colors." 

Damien grinned slightly. "Yeah... I can kinda see what you're going for there." 

"Thank Asgore, I had no idea if you'd get it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every night of that week, the two would spend at the Skeleton house, working in the living room, sometimes not sleeping just to keep working. Fell and Damien both almost had problems with the darker aspects of what they were working on. 

Damien had tweeked it slightly, so that light was around his younger sister, keeping him and her in lighter colors, while Fell had half and half, one half dark, and the other bright. 

Soon, the night before it was due, they were done, and looking at it, Fell noticed a theme. Light around the ones the cared about, even in dark scenes, and he grinned before they both promptly passed out to get maybe three hours of sleep. 

Dragging themselves to school was the last thing either wanted to do, but here they were, turning in paintings and then sleeping through the rest of the class. 

Somewhere in the back of Fell's mind, he wished his family had a littlw brighter look, instead of the darkness they were in. After all, they deserved better than what he could offer them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay, so, uhm... tada? I just spent eight hours caroling, excuse my... exhaustion. Thanks. I tried.


End file.
